Crimson Prince
by KyudaimeHokage
Summary: What is power? Is it influence over people? Is it true strength? Is it money or wealth? No, true power comes from within, found in the hearts people. Power is earned, not handed to anyone on a silver platter. Power is not biased, it merely is. True power, true overwhelming power, now that's what everyone wants. Even Naruto.


Crimson Prince Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Bleach

**Awakening**

* * *

'Where am I? What happened to me?' thought a frightened young blond haired child.

The young buy had a white kimono that all souls wore when they entered Rukongai, but this child was in a forest. However, the forest was filled with life, fruits, and small animals. The sun was shining beautifully outside, but the beauty of the outdoors and this forest did not settle the child, if anything it scared him more.

'This isn't Konoha! Konoha has oaks, and these are cedars and pines. I must have gotten lost' thought the boy. The boy stood up, and started to wander around the forest, and stared up into the bright blue sky.

Then all of a sudden he remembered everything. It all flowed together like a river, and seemed to envelope his entire being, his soul. He was walking home, from Hokage Tower, trying to get to his rundown apartment given to him by the Hokage and go to bed to get rest for the next day. The next day was going to be his first day at the Shinobi Academy, and he was extremely excited to go. He remembered leaving his apartment in the Red Light District, and then walking all the way to the Shinobi Academy. Just when in the academy came in sight, everything went black, and then he woke up here.

The boy, even though he was only 6 years old, was an extremely intelligent child, however he still was a child. He realized that he probably either got kidnapped by someone, or died. However, it was mostly likely the latter due to the unlikelihood of any other place that had forests as lush as Konoha but just different trees. The blonde boy, at this realization of his death, let loose a few tears, and then started to have a mental breakdown. He then heard a beautiful song, sung so calmly, the boy was lulled into sleep.

Deep in the boy's mind, 'Naruto-kun, as long as I am here, I will do whatever is in my power to stop the rain that plagues this land.'

The owner of the voice was a beautiful red-haired woman, in her mid-twenties, wearing a crimson obi. She was in lush forest of redwood trees, with a giant lake in the center of the forest, as well as mountains just past the forest. She was currently inside a mansion, sitting on a bed with crimson silk sheets watching the rain fall down on the lake causing a rippling ruining the pristine surface.

* * *

Even this young boy wished for power. The power to stop his pain, to stop his loneliness, his sadness, and especially his fears. This child had the potential to become the strongest Shinigami that ever existed, however only time will tell if he achieves potential. Potential is a gauge to see how much power one can truly acquire and in almost every person is never truly met. People have the potential to become great, but Naruto, he had the potential to become a God among Shinigami.

* * *

Next Day

"Stupid sunlight...go away.." said a bleary-eyed Naruto.

The sun-kissed haired boy gets up and stretches, and blinks while looking around. He starts to remember whats happened since last night, and he remembers that beautiful voice that sung him to sleep. All of a sudden he has a flashback to his death, a man dressed in black with a mask on, an ANBU class ninja appeared in front of him and then all of sudden pulled out a kunai and stabbed him right in between the eyes. After he died, he was greeted by a samurai, who looked like he could be from Tetsu no Kuni. He had a black ponytail, and the majority of his head was bald on top, but he had hair on the side of his face.

"It's alright young one, we'll see each other soon." said the samurai gently, and then tapped him on the top of his head with the pommel of his katana.

Remembering that made Naruto's eyes harden, he knew that he was disliked back in Konoha, but not enough to warrant him being killed. He knew he was the jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, he had known for two years before he had died.

He noticed that people whispered "Demon-Brat" around him all the time, and the only demon that has ever been mentioned in Konoha history was the Kyuubi. It seemed awfully coincidental that his birthday and the day that the Kyuubi was 'killed' were the same date. So he did some research on Biju, and the possible ways you could stop them, or kill them.

The only possible solution he found was sealing the Biju into an object, and any Biju over 6 tails had to be sealed in a baby before their chakra coils develop. Putting all that information together, Naruto realized that he was the jailer of the Kyuubi, and accepted his fate. However, learning this did not make his animosity towards the village, and the villagers in it lessen, it only grew. However he learned how to put that hatred to good use, and used it to improve himself by working hard to become a ninja, even though he wasn't in the academy yet.

He started to workout on a daily basis at 5 years old, and bought training weights from the Higuarashi Weapon Shop. He started to do laps using the weights to improve his speed, and by the time of his death he was already at high genin speed, if not chunin. He also did push-ups and sit-ups to gain some strength and be able to defend himself from civilians if need be.

Now in death, hopefully he still retained his speed as well as his strength. Naruto did some running around the clearing he was in, and found that he got even faster in death, he was running at high chunin speed now. He also punched a few trees, and he left a big dent in the tree. Apparently in death his body was far more refined then when he was alive. He then started to meditate to find out how much chakra he had in his body now that his body was faster and stronger than before.

He felt the energy in his body, but it wasn't chakra, it was heavier, denser, it felt like there was much more of it than when he had chakra as well. It must have grown when he had died as well, but it wasn't chakra. Chakra was a mixture of the spiritual and physical aspects of chakra, so following that logic when he died he lost the physical half of chakra, and only has the spiritual part. Then the question was, why was there more of it, when he should technically only have half as much power as he had before.

Thinking about it, Naruto realized that he always had bad chakra control, and the reason for that would could be because either he had such an enormous amount of spiritual part of chakra, that the balance was not right and that ruined his control over his chakra, or all of his yang chakra was converted into yin chakra, and his spiritual power essentailly doubled and grew like his abilities had when he died.

Then Naruto noticed that there was a complete lack of malicious intent from the Kyubi, his power, his entire presence seemed to have disappeared from his mind. However a new presence occupied it, and Naruto wondered if it was the one that had sung him to sleep last night. He started to meditate deeply, and enter his mind on the deepest level possible.

* * *

Naruto's Mind

He arrived in a forest full of redwood trees, and he sitting on the middle of the lake. He looked around, the lake was a mile long in every direction, but directly north of him, was a house, and behind that was a mountain. Naruto stood up slowly, hoping that he wouldn't fall in the water, and luckily he didn't. He started to run on the water as fast as he could to the house, and a few minutes later he arrived there.

"Hello! Is anybody there?" said Naruto while knocking on the door. Eventually the door opened, and behind it was the most beautiful women Naruto had ever seen in his life. Her skin was a healthy white, contrasting with her crimson lip stick and hair, and her blood red eyes seem to captivate all that looked into them.

'She inhabitats my mind, could she be the Kyuubi?' thought Naruto, who was still in awe of the beauty of the woman in front of him.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, I didn't think you would think so lowly of me to believe I was the Kyuubi." whined the red-haired beauty cutely. Naruto stood shocked that she could read his mind.

"Of course I can Naruto-kun, I am a part of you, I am your guardian, I am your power, I am your strength and your motivation. I'm you sword and your shield. I am your zanpakuto!" announced the woman, no longer playful, instead a dead serious expression on her face.

"What is a zanpakuto? A soul cutting sword? Why are you in my mind?" rapidly asked Naruto. His expression became one of hope of finally meeting someone who cared, someone who would love him, someone who would...be his friend. Seeing those expressions go over his face, the woman felt anger towards the villagers of that cursed village that would ever do what happened to this innocent young boy.

"Naruto-kun, a zanpakuto is a part of your soul, a manifestation of your powers, different yet a part of you. We are one and the same, yet different. In a nutshell, zanpakuto are swords that are sentient and a part of you that have powers that your soul reflects." said the crimson haired woman.

"If you are a part of me, yet different, what's your name? I mean, I have to call you something." asked Naruto, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. The lady only smiled at his question.

"You can call me..." said the woman, however towards the end, the message seemed to fade off right before she said her name. Naruto frowned, and asked the question again, and the same thing happened when she responded. Seeing his difficulty, the woman just sighed. She should have known there was no way Naruto would learn her name so soon, no matter how bright or talented of a child he was.

"I believe you cannot hear my name yet because we are not synchronized enough. Maybe in time you learn my true name." said the woman, slightly sad that she couldn't introduce herself fully to her partner.

"Well then, lets get started Aibou! I wanted to know who you are truly as soon as possible, if you are to be my friend and partner, I want to be able to call you your real name." exclaimed Naruto, excited to meet a new friend that truly wanted to be a part of his life.

'Naruto-kun, I promise you, I will never leave you, and that I will make you the strongest Shinigami to have ever walked in this plane of existence.' thought the crimson eyed beauty, and tear then fell from her eye.

She then motioned outside, and said "Lets go then...Aibou. Together, we will unlock true power, and we will become...unstoppable".

And, so it began.

* * *

200 years later

A tall, and muscular man walked out of the forest clearing that had been his entire world for the past 2 centuries or so. He had blond hair that framed his face, and was wearing a shihakusho that was torn around his chest area as well as the ends at the bottom. He had a crimson haori over his shihakusho, and also carried a blood red sheath with a crimson handle sticking out of it over his back. He stood at a height of 6'2", and was decently muscled, enough to move without restriction, but also release powerful amounts of force from his muscles. He had the look of a calm and collected hunter, as if nothing in the world could touch him.

"Benihime. Lets go find Jiji, and see what he's up to. I wonder what has changed in the passed two centuries" said the man grinning widely. After an almost imperceptible vibration from his sword, the man nodded, and seemed to disappear from the forest, as if he had never been there at all.

He appeared later in front of the, what the sign next to the construction site said, "The Shinigami Academy". Next to the sign, stood an older looking man with a katana held in a brown scabbard with a a royal purple hilt.

"Yo, Jiji. Its good to see you again." exclaimed Naruto, approaching him from behind. The older man turned and faced him and the ends of his mouth seemed to turn upward slightly seeing the exuberant youth.

"Hello gaki. Its good to see you after so long. Its been around 200 years hasn't it? Anyways, my real name is Genryusai Yamamato, not Jiji." said Yamamato, smirking when he saw Naruto's eyebrow twitch at being called a brat.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, not 'gaki' either Jiji. Either way, what's this building for? Can't people just train with their own zanpakuto and become Shinigami like we did?" ask Naruto curious, because if he and Yamamato could do it, why can't others?

"Well we are special cases Naruto. Not all possible Shinigami are able to communicate with their own zanpakuto well. This will help speed up the process of training recruits in to our new military here in Soul Society. It is going to be called the Gotei 13, and I already have created the division buildings for each of the 13 divisions that make up the Gotei 13." said Yamamato. Naruto grinned excitedly, the reason he was here was to join Yamamato, and spar with him to see how far he had come.

"Yamamato, how about we make a deal. If I beat you in a spar, or come close, I get to be a captain. However, if I lose, I will help build the Shinigami Academy until it is complete. How about it?" propositioned Naruto.

Yamamato's eyebrows raised, and then he shunpo'd away to the Division 1 training ground, and Naruto followed. The Division 1 Barracks were extremely large for the amount of people that were there, maybe 10-20 people were actually in the division at this point.

"What are the rules? This is your bet, so your rules." asked Yamamato.

"No Bankai, no Kido. Only Shikai release, Hoho and Zanjutsu should be used in the fight." said Naruto, pulling out his zanpakuto, and so did Yamamato.

At an unspoken signal, they both met in the middle with their swords clashing against each other. They then separated and then continued to disappear and reappear with their swords meeting right in between them. Then they separated from each other, and got ready for the next clash.

"Okiro, Benihime" "Bansho Issai Kaijin To Nase, Ryujin Jakka" and then their spiritual pressures grew so enormous, that anyone closer than a mile away had to fall to their knees from the reiatsu that was was spilling out from their battle.

Flames were just erupted out of Yamamato's form, and red reiatsu seemed to pour out of Naruto's form like a tsunami. Naruto's face became more serene, and he relaxed his stance slightly. Next to him, over his shoulder only visible to Naruto, was Benihime in all her beauty.

'Naruto-kun, show this old man how strong we are. Use my power to crush his! We can do this.' Benihime cheered. Naruto just prepared himself for the next clash, his eyes becoming slightly reddish, filling with the reiatsu that surrounded him. They both disappeared again and met in the middle, but this time, only one was left standing. The other was on one knee with their sword stuck in the cement of the division floor. Naruto looked up at the man who was above him, with a sword pointed at him.

"Nake, Benihime" whispered Naruto, and a red blast of energy forced Yamamato away from Naruto. Naruto then stood up and started trying to push Yamamato back further, however the wear of the battle was starting to noticeably wear on him. Yamamato himself was also getting tired, and decided to try to push Naruto back as well.

"Kamisori, Benihime" "Nadegiri" and both of the attacks met in the middle, and a huge amount of smoke appeared in the middle, and both Shinigami were blown back.

"Good fight Jiji" said Naruto, panting try to get his energy back after the toughest fight he has had in his life so far. Yamamato just nodded, was breathing slightly heavier, and was extremely impressed with the improvement that Naruto had shown since he had last seen him. From a small child that had no idea what a Shinigami was to one of the strongest Shinigami in Soul Society.

"Naruto, even though you didn't win our spar, would you like to become a captain of the Gotei 13? You would become the 9th Division Captain. As the first captain of the division you have the ability to chose your division's color, specialty, and symbol." offered Yamamato, hoping for Naruto to accept the deal. Almost immediately, Naruto accepted it, but he before he did, he asked Yamamato what his responsibilities would be if he would become captain.

"You would have to teach new recruits that arrive in the division from the Shinigami Academy that is being built, and take care of your specialty. You also have to report to me as well take care of any paperwork before our meetings." said Yamamato.

Naruto contemplated the idea, and then grinned and accepted the offer. This was the beginning of Naruto's life as a captain of the original Gotei 13 captains.

"Eh, Jiji, who are the other captains?" asked Naruto curiously. Yamamato just smirked, and then actually began to laugh. Naruto, in shock, almost walked into a pole from hearing Yamamato laugh.

"You will find out soon enough, be wary though, they are all a bit...eccentric" said Yamamato, before laughing again. He then shunpoed to the Division 1 Barracks, and Naruto headed to his new Division to take over and set up his future unit.

* * *

**Hello faithful readers! This is KyuKage, your godly writer! This is my first Bleach/Naruto story, and I'm extremely excited to release it. I will be continuously trying to improve my writing as well as lengthen my chapters. Tell me if you guys think I should lengthen my chapters, and by how much ****(1k, 2k, 3k etc.)Oh, one more thing, I've been looking for a Beta Reader to edit my chapters, it will take me a while to update, but I would love a second opinion on my writing. So if anyone is willing to be my Beta, please PM me.**

**Please review! I love reading what you guys think!**


End file.
